The Hardest Goodbye
by Chanilla
Summary: A simple good-bye shouldn't have been that hard….but with Onoda Sakamichi…it was different.


Notes: Okay, so I watched the first episode of the New Generation of Yowamushi Pedal and got a bad case of the feels over the scene between Onoda and Makishima. I bawled my eyes out. In fact, I bawled my eyes out just writing this. I have a lot of feelings over the relationship between these two, they went from awkward to being rather close and just re-watching the series and seeing that is so endearing. These two have one of the greatest kohai and senpai relationships I've ever seen and I wanted to write something about that. Hope you guys enjoy...even though it might give you the feels.

Title: The Hardest Goodbye

Rated: Everyone

* * *

 ** _"If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever."_**

 ** _-Winnie The Pooh_**

* * *

Makishima remembered thinking Kinjou was out of his mind when he asked for the green-haired climber to pair up with Onoda Sakamichi. Tadokoro then laughed and pointed out that Makishima was the last person who should be paired up with the four-eyed rookie. The poor kid was so easy to startle and way too quiet …obviously he hadn't had a lot of social interaction in the past and probably needed someone more talkative.

"If I recall Makishima, you were just like that in your first-year." Kinjou said with a small smile.

"Sho!" Makishima ran a hand through his hair and felt his face redden, "I was not!"

He started laughing to himself as he recalled that small memory while looking behind to see Onoda catching up to him on his new yellow BMC. The first time they had ridden together had been so awkward, but that dissolved once Onoda had seen the third-year student climb. He called him cool, he thought everything about Makishima was cool and it embarrassed the older boy to no end.

'You're the one who's cool Sakamichi.' Maksihima thought as his hair whipped around him. Onoda had never ceased to amaze any of them... when it came to training, when it came to the Inter-High, when he made it to the top of the mountain claiming victory for their team.

Maksihima remembered how ecstatic he was when he learned the news. He'd never been the type to initiate human contact but the moment he got to the finish line he couldn't stop himself from jumping off his bike and grabbing Onoda in a hug. Onoda was truly a remarkable young boy, and incredibly strong for a rookie, if he was like this now….he could easily become something greater by his third year.

"By the time you graduate, I hope I'll get stronger." Onoda said holding his water bottle while Makishima stared up at him.

'God he's such an honest kid.'

Onoda stared down at him, blue eyes shining as he fixed a serious expression on his face."Wh-when that time comes, can we race again?"

Makishima closed his eyes and felt his heart growing heavy in his chest, "We ride together all the time, sho. When you think of it that way, we can race at any time. On zigzagging uphill curves…on overgrown country roads…straight roads that go on forever…and the next year, and the year after that…I'll always be riding in front of you." He then opened his eyes and looked up at his kohai, "So pass me, become stronger."

"M-Makishima-san…" Onoda whispered as the older boy stood up and made his way towards him, placing a hand on top of the otaku's head and running his fingers through his messy hair. Had it gotten longer? If so, the boy was probably due for a haircut.

"Take care of Sohoku for us, Sakamichi." Makishima said. He saw Onoda visibly swallow and knew the kid was trying to hold it together…Maksihima couldn't blame him, he was doing the same.

"A-Alright…I will." Onoda said with tears building up in his eyes, even though he tried to hide it back with his best game-face.

Suddenly long spidery limbs wrapped around the otaku and Makishima place his head on top of Onoda after pulling the first-year towards him. 'Sho…I didn't think leaving him would be this hard.' Makishima scolded himself as tears ran down his own eyes.

 _"I will miss you, my friend."_ He said quietly in English.

A simple good-bye shouldn't have been that hard….but with And Sakamichi…it was different. Perhaps it was because they really were more similar than he had expected, he had seen him grow in that year…seen him at his lowest and his highest. Seen him do the impossible. He inspired Makshima, he made him feel like a better person...no wonder leaving him hurt so much.

 _"Thank you Sakamichi, for being in my life. Thank you for letting me be in yours."_

END


End file.
